Never An Easy Way Out
by Immortal loves
Summary: Bella runs into Paul in the woods one night leaving him imprinting on her. Bella doesnt like the rude, agressive Paul and doesn't believe she is really his soul mate and tries to avoid him leaving paul to take matters into his own hands. Still deciding on the T/M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Never An Easy Way Out**

**Chapter 1**

_**BPOV: Flashback**_

As I walked I felt the leaves under my shoes crunching all I could wish for was to be able to move more quietly. Right now isn't really the time I want to have to stop and explain myself to anyone who happens to be out in the woods in the middle of the night. I heard something near my right like bushes moving and looked around biting onto my bottom lip. _God I hope it isn't someone who knows me._ Then a large boy stepped out Tall and tan he looked like one of the boys that would live in the reservation Jacob was from. The way that he looked at me scared me the most about him. Not his muscles. He just stood there and stared quietly I bit my lip again before rushing off into the direction of Jacob's house.

_**End of Flashback **_

* * *

**BPOV: **

I smiled softly over at Jake as we had walked I think that things for us have been working out lately I see him more. We hang out a bit more. Today we were heading to Emily and Sam's house they were hosting some bonfire I agreed to come to. Mostly I wanted to know the people Jacob hung out with.

Instead of going straight into the backyard I went into the kitchen with Emily to see if she needed help but I stopped in my tracks when I saw the boy that I recognized from the woods talking to her I waited until he excused himself before stepping into the kitchen with her.

"Hey." I said with a small fake smile. It wasn't because I didn't like her or anything it was because I still felt uncomfortable with him.

"Bella you made it!" She said embracing me into a hug.

"Yes. Jacob brought me." I said nodded and she gave me a look.

"Alright. What is it? Whats wrong?" She was raising an eyebrow now.

"Nothing.. It's just.. Who was that guy?"

"Oh I get it." This had me slightly confused.

"You do?"

"Yes! You like Paul." She said with a grin on her face that looked ridiculous.

"No! That's not it. You don't get it." I said shaking my head quickly. I stopped talking when he came down the stairs again. Was he listening to our conversation or did he actually go up there to do something?

"Paul. We were just talking about you." She said with a smile. Her own way of bringing him into the conversation.

"Really? Good things I hope." He said giving her a smile back. That was nothing like what I had saw the night before he was looking at me like I was some kind of food or some kind of enemy.

"Nothing but." I said stepping in hoping to end it I was about to excuse myself to go inside when she had asked us to help fix some food while she took a break and Paul answered saying yes for the both of us. I sighed watching her leave me in here with him. No problem. I will just ignore him.

"Your Name." He said and I'm not mistaken it wasn't a question. More like a demand. So I didn't say anything. Why does he have to be so rude with me? "I asked for your name." He warned.

"No. You didn't ask." I said looking up at him.

"I shouldn't have to ask with you." He said grabbing onto my wrist. "You will listen to me."

"What is wrong with you!" I shrieked trying to get out of his grip.

"I could ask you the same." He said calmly he still kept his tight grip.

"Your hurting me!" I frowned. "Bella! My Name is Bella!" I spat at him then he let go. I couldn't think of what else to do but run into the backyard looking for Jacob when I found him he looked at me concerned.

"Please take me back home. Please." I asked begging. "Bells I can't just leave. Whats wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said leaving the house walking home quicker than I ever really have before.

When I got home Charlie wasn't there I guess he had a late shift. I changed into something comfortable enough to sleep in and got into bed staring up at the ceiling it wasn't long before I heard tapping at my window. Jacob maybe? I crawled out of bed and looked down the window. Paul? How did he know where I live or which room was mine. I hesitated before opening it slightly.

"How did you find where I stayed?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"The night I saw you in the woods. I um.. I followed after you quietly and watched you come here." He shrugged softly.

"That's stalking." I said frowning.

"You seem to think I'm the only bad guy here. Bella everyone is hiding something from you." He said. "Let me inside." Another Command.

"And if I don't." I tested staying in the same spot.

"Well then you better move before you get hurt." He said as he started to make his way up using a tree on the side of the house and a wall. Unbelievable.

"What do you want to talk about anyway..?" I sighed softly getting onto the bed.

"I don't want you talking to Jacob anymore." He said getting on the bed too he looked as if he was coming after me so I moved away from him.

"Why?" I asked confused. Which led to him grabbing me by my hips and pulling me to his then he hovered me pinning my arms down.

"I don't want anyone messing up anything that we have." He said staring down at me.

"Stop it." I said trying to get out of his grip. "We don't have anything. Your crazy."

He grinned softly. " Don't you get it? Your mine. I imprinted on you."

"You What?" I said frowning.

"All of us. We are werewolves. Your my soul mate. Your _mine._" He had finally let go and rolled onto his back beside me.

"Soul mate? If I'm your soul mate then why do you treat me like shit?" I said sitting up and frowning softly to myself.

"I'm not good at any of that loving shit." He looked at me.

"You could try you know. Now you started off horribly and to be honest I hate you." I said looking at the window again. "You should go home now.. That I know."

"Not now." He said pulling me back down I sighed and tried to just ignore him as I closed my eyes and lied back onto my pillow. Then he started to.. stroke my hair? This was getting to strange so I just rolled over facing to other way. I was half asleep when he leaned into me mumbling something that I was trying to make out. It was hard when I kept falling asleep.

"I'm sorry for what I have to do." Is all that I remember then I woke up in the morning and he wasn't there.

Getting dressed I tried to remember the conversation we had before I started to fall asleep nothing would have made since with it. What was he saying when I was falling asleep?

* * *

**A/N: Going to see how many reviews i can get before i put up the next one. Hope you liked it so far! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Immortal Loves**

**Never An Easy Way Out**

**Chapter 2:**

**Lets Begin:**

* * *

I started off the morning like I usually do. Check and see if Charlie is here. He usually isn't but sometimes he is. Then I go downstairs to make breakfast.

I wasn't surprised when I heard a knock on the door sometimes Jacob would come and eat breakfast with me when he wasn't busy. I walked to the door deciding that today was a better day that I forgave him for what happened last night. In fact last night was a night that never happened in my head. I opened the door and smiled to myself as I looked down at my shoes.

"Look I know what your going to say.. Your sorry. And I forgive you alright. Lets just forget about what happened?"

"Alright. Then we can get straight to business." The voice wasn't Jacob's at all. Paul. I frowned and moved away from him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Get upstairs. Now." He said commandingly. He was starting to move close to me which scared me so I nodded moving away sprinting up the stairs to my room and closing the door locking it I was starting to panic. I gasped grabbing for my phone and dialing 9-1-1.

"_9-1-1, whats your emergency?" _

"There is a man here-" I heard the doorknob being kicked until it broke leaving the door flying open.

"Are you trying to call the cops on me?" He frowned grabbing my phone and smashing it onto the floor I stared down at the broken phone and my heart sank.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled at him and he grabbed me by my arms.

"Don't yell at me. Pack your stuff. Quickly. I need you to wright a letter to Charlie." He said finally letting my arms go.

"Where am I going? I don't want to do anything for you." He frowned and started to pack my stuff for me.

"Listen because I am only going to say this once. I imprinted on you therefore your mine now." As he said that I cried. I never thought I could feel so sorry for myself. "We are going to move together only Sam and Emily know where we will be staying. She is being held the same way you are. And your going to have the attitude about it like she does. Your going to _love_ me when people are around. As if your head over heels for me."

I shook my head quickly. "That is nothing like them. They actually do love each other it isn't just some act."

"How would you know how he treats her when other people are around?" He was right about that. How would I know?

"You treat your girls like this and you expect love?" I frowned deeply. "That's just sick."

It didn't bother him at all though he just packed faster and loaded it in his car then he forced me to write a letter to Charlie that I couldn't bare to stand another minute without Paul. Which believe me I could.

Then he forced me to get in his car before he started to speed off. He then reached over and tried to hold my hand which I quickly moved away.

"What you don't want to hold Daddy's hand?" He smirked softly over at me. _Daddy?_ Has he lost his mind?

"No, I don't and don't refer to yourself as that it's weird." I said rolling my eyes and looking out of the window he lived pretty deep in la push in the middle of the woods part.

"Oh come on baby girl." He said grinning at me.

"Don't call me that either. Just.. Keep your eyes on the road will you..?" I sighed softly.

As we reached the house I saw that two houses were right next to each other Sam and Emily were loading boxes into the house. I got out and hugged her tightly I needed comfort and I wasn't going to let Paul get any part of it. She knew how I felt I'm sure.

"You two should come over for dinner." She suggested but Sam stepped in.

"No I think that she should get to know the rules of the house. With Paul." He said with a small smile at me. I sighed and looked down running into my new house.

The furniture seemed to already be here I guess he had this worked out for a while now I walked into the first bedroom I could find and locked the door behind myself laying on the bed. It wasn't to long before I heard a knocking on the door.

"Bella.." Something was strange about Paul's voice is was as if he was actually sorry. "Please open the door I'm sorry about all of this."

"No your not or else you would let me go back." I said hiding my face in my pillow.

"I just can't bare the thought of losing you so I can't free you yet." He sighed. Yet? I got up opening the door.

"What you mean I can't go anywhere until you trust me?" I frowned. Which only caused him to shrug.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey Guys I Hoped You Like This One. Turned Out I was busier than I thought I would be sorry its short. But I think I may be able to post another at the end of this week or beginning of next. Thank you for the reviews keep bringing them in. Thank you. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Immortal Loves**

**Never An Easy Way Out **

**Chapter 3: **

**Lets Start: **

* * *

I went downstairs after Paul called me to come eat for the fifth time. I wasn't hungry but he kept insisting I eat. I was sure to go all out on dressing in pajamas and having my hair messy. I wasn't going to dress up for him of course and it made me look like I didn't care I just wanted to go back upstairs and go to sleep.

"What took you so damn long?" He said frowning.

"I didn't realize that I was being timed to get here." I said rolling my eyes. "Why did you wait up for me to begin eating anyway."

"I was trying to be polite." He said with a sigh.

"Why try?" I raised an eyebrow even though it upset me. "When you have already kidnapped me.." I shook my head.

"I didn't kidnap you. You love me." He said frowning and hitting his fist really hard on the table making me a bit scared I have to admit.

Then it hit me the letter explaining my love for Paul wasn't only for Charlie and anyone else who asked. It was for him to feel less guilty about this all. I just shook my head softly and pushed my plate away.

"Look I'm not really hungry." I said avoiding his eyes.

"Well then at least listen to what I have to say." He said a bit less upset.

"What?" I said folding my arms over my chest.

"I want rules." He said slowly as if he was trying to make sure I was paying attention.

"Rules?" I asked.

"Yes. First off-"

"Wait if your giving me rules then I get to give you rules too." I said looking at him.

"Fine.. First off we must try and get along no constant fighting. You already no the next. No going out by yourself." He had started to grin a bit now. "You have to give me good night kisses and say 'I love you too.' When I tell you that I do." I rolled my eyes the boy was being ridiculous.

"Now my rules. If I tell you to leave me alone. Then you have to. No touching me." Then I paused there was nothing else that I could think of really then an idea came to mind. "And you have to let me and Emily hang out by ourselves once a week."

"Well that breaks my rule no going out by yourself." He frowned.

"No it doesn't I'm not by myself." I said with a small smirk.

"Damn it. Your right." He muttered.

"So what next I'm kind of ready to cry myself to sleep."

"Well we are going to spend time with each other every night." He said standing up.

"What?" I sighed.

"Well that is one of the main reasons that I brought you here." He said looking over at me. Before trying to take my hand.

"No touching." I reminded him harshly. He had took my hand anyways leading me into the living room where we sat down me on a different couch than he was sitting on.

"You know we could watch a movie or play a game or make out?" He said continuing then ending with a wide grin which I shot down.

"No." I said standing up.

"Fine. No kisses then." He sighed softly.

"Look I am really tired today was a long day I just want to sleep." He had nodded softly dismissing me. I crawled into bed and had a hard time sleeping I kept tossing and turning it was about one-thirty when I actually did fall asleep. Then I woke up screaming a couple of hours later Paul came running into the room and saw that there were tears streaming down my face. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bella whats wrong?" He said softly.

"You! You kidnapped me and now I have nightmares because of it. I hate you Paul!" I said getting up and throwing a pillow right into his face he got up quickly growling at me. "You are just a big _monster!_" I said before sliding into my shoes and running downstairs and out of the front door I ran as fast as I could out into the forest I ignored that my legs were getting tired I was almost out then I ran right into something. I looked up and a large wolf was looking at me. _Shit he got me!_

I was sure that I was dead until the creature phased back and there before me was a very naked Jacob but I didn't care I let him pick me up bridal style and held onto him tightly.

Then Paul came shaking he was glaring right at Jacob and I.

"Put her down!" He spat at Jacob.

"You have her in tears and you expect me to give her back to you?" He frowned then Sam came from behind Paul commanding Jacob to put me down and my heart sank when he did.

I looked at Jacob in shock. Then looked for the chance and sprinted towards the direction leaving the woods before I knew it I was at the front door of Charlie's house I ran into the backyard going in through the back door which was open then closing it behind myself and locking it. I caught up with my breath and went into my room closing my window and locking that too before crawling into my safe bed and getting comfortable. God today was the best day ever. I escaped I'm safe.. Well at least not for long. I would have to leave here soon Paul would come check here. I'm positive. Then everything went black.

I woke up to the sun shining right into my face I blinked softly before looking around and my heart sank. Why wasn't I in my room? I escaped. The room didn't even look like anyone forced me back into it everything looked the same as I had left it before even my bed was still looking alright because I don't move much in my sleep. I had bit my lip opening my door just a crack and seeing that Paul was downstairs watching a football game I think. Maybe he was going to yell at me once I got down there I needed it I needed to know what was going on. I took a deep breath before walking downstairs I made sure that he could see that I had entered the room before I had faked almost slipping. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Well you seem a bit off balance this morning." He had said simply.

"What?" I said confused now. "Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"What is there to yell at you about?" He asked looking just about as confused as I'm sure that I did.

"About last night.." I said reminding him.

"That you wanted to go back to your room? No I'm not upset about that. I went to bed too." He said with a shrug. And it hit me. I escaped in my dream. I put a palm to my forehead and shook my head softly.

"Do you mind making breakfast?" He asked. I only agreed making it because he said it nicely and I needed to think. I couldn't believe I couldn't tell the difference between a dream and reality. I set out plates down at the table just like they were last night because we were a good distance away from each other. As we sat down to eat it was quieter than I thought it would be he only ate while I took bites then thought. If I escaped in my dream I'm sure that I could do it again.

"Something on your mind Bella?" He asked me raising an eyebrow slightly and curiously I shook my head.

"No. I was just wondering how I would keep in contact with my mother and father. I mean my mother still doesn't know about this." I had lied and I was surprised that I did it smoothly.

"Oh well we have the house phone. I guess that I can trust you to make a call and stay by yourself while I'm on patrol." Then a plan came to me. I looked up at him and just nodded softly.

"Thanks. I think that me and Emily just might hang around. She said she knows this store with a few clothes that you might like on me." I said as I finished up picking up our plates then leaning against the counter looking at him. He grinned over at me.

"Well that sounds fine to me." He said getting up and going back to the game.

After a couple of hours it was his turn to go on patrol I had simply gave him a goodbye but he made it clear he wanted more when he leaned down and kissed my cheek. Which I quickly frowned upon saying that he broke the rule again before he smiled and left. I got the house phone and ran up to my room dialing my mothers number and waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?" She asked a bit confused probably because she didn't know the number.

"Mom, it's me Bella." I said biting my lip.

"What did you get a new number?" She asked.

"Something like that. Listen I called you because I need to go stay with you. I have been kidnapped. By a guy who claims that he loves me but you can't make a big deal out of this or tell anyone not even dad because they think we are in love even the kidnapper thinks we are getting off to a good start." I said wondering how she would react.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I wont tell you are welcome to come back here as soon as you can." She said sadly about me being in danger.

"Oh and you can't call back to this number I don't want you and him talking to each other alright?"

"Okay."

"Bye mom." I sighed.

"Bye." She said back before I hung up. Then Emily arrived at the door.

"Ready?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I nodded and smiled softly with my still packed things. "Ready."

* * *

_**A/n: I did better on timing than I thought. I hope you guys like this chapter please keep reviewing!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Never An Easy Way Out **

**Chapter 4: **

**A/N: Okay so for this chapter I thought you may want a little taste of what is going through Paul's head. **

**Lets Start: **

* * *

**PaulPOV:**

I looked around the forest before I rested against a tree. I was a little bit upset that I had patrol tonight I mean I wanted for me and Bella to start things off a little better. I think that we have since this morning although breakfast was a bit awkward. We did really talk to each other I couldn't think of any topic that I was sure would interest her. That is what we would do next. Find out each others likes and dislikes see what we had in common. I mean there must have been something that made me imprint on her.

I smiled softly as my shift finally ended and went home glad that her and Emily hadn't came back yet I found some candles lit them up and placed then around the living room dimming the lights and going off looking for finger foods and setting them on the coffee table then two pillows next to it to sit down on. I waited 30 minutes passed by then 10 and I sighed softly getting my cell phone and calling Emily. She answered on the third ring.

"Emily?" I asked before she even got to say hello. "Are you guys alright?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes we are fine." She said everything sounded quiet around them.

"I thought you guys said that you were going shopping." I said frowning lightly. "Bring Bella back to the house now. Or I will start a search." I warned. "Sam will punish you if he find out about this." I said which made her sob.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"Thank you." I said simply. "I will give you 18 minutes to get here." I said before hanging up.

* * *

**BPOV: **

I was watching looking out of my window listening to music when Emily turned the car around quickly.

"Emily what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't be the one to take you." She said glancing at me then back at the road with a panicked expression.

"Whats wrong what happened?" I asked concerned now.

"Paul he called and he said that if I don't get there in eighteen minutes that he will tell Sam about this whole mess." Then she shook her head as if she was horrified. "He wouldn't be happy at all."

"So what we can escape that life." I said trying to convince her desperately.

"But Bella you don't get it. Things may now be perfect right now but it gets better. I fell in love with Sam." She said it was too late to just hop out of the car now I swear Emily was the last person I thought I would see speeding.

"Well are you really in love with someone if your scared of them?" I asked sighing.

"It is complicated Bella." She said sadly looking at me as we parked and got out I got my stuff out and went inside quickly ignoring her apology as I passed her. When I tried to pass up Paul he grabbed me by my arm and pinned me against the wall.

"What is wrong with you! You think you can just try and run away from me like that? It's not going to happen your _mine!_" He yelled right into my face making me flinch a tear ran down my cheek which made him soften up a bit he sighed lightly. "Bella.."

I was able to get out of his arms as he loosened his hands up I ran straight to my room and locked the door I had started to sob as I held myself I didn't even care that he broke my no touching rule. He hurt me and he was supposed to love me and believe it or not in the mix of the emotions I felt guilty. For running away from my imprint.

I lied down and closed my eyes before I heard a tap on the door not to many minutes later.

"What..?" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry." He said with a sigh. "Can you please open the door so that we can talk?"

"We are talking." I said hiding my face in my pillow.

"I want to hold you." He said softly which made me raise an eyebrow.

"Well you can't that's breaking my rule."

"Please just open the damn door. Please," He was begging now so I sighed and got up unlocking it then sat down on the bed again he had twisted the door knob as if to see if it was unlocked before coming in and sitting on a chair near my bed. "Can't we just try to make this work?" He sighed.

"No Paul. Not after all that you did." I said frowning. "Did you expect me to like this?"

"Well considering we are supposed to be soul mates I thought that you might like it a little bit." He muttered.

"Look when people like each other they don't rush into the relationship this quickly we aren't even together and you want me living with you? Most people do that if they are really planning on getting married or have been dating for a while."

"Well I do plan on marrying you." He said looking at me.

"Well I don't. Not right now at least." I had added the last part when he looked down because he seemed a little bit hurt by it.

"My parents don't even know you that is what makes the letter so ridiculous. They are probably wondering what in the world is going on in my head right now."

"Where were you trying to run away to? Charlies house?" He raised an eyebrow slightly. I guessed that he knew Charlie through Jacob.

"I wanted to go see my mother." Is all I said I didn't mention that I would never come back.

"Well then I think that we should start over. What do you say?" Him saying this surprised me.

"You mean I don't have to stay here?" I asked with a small smile appearing on my face this was probably the happiest that he has made me since the day that I met him.

"Yes. But you have to promise that we are still trying to make this work. We will go on dates and meet your parents I could take you to visit your mother." He said.

"Really?" I smiled wide as I had hugged him but quickly lost interest to go pack my things up. Finally things were going to turn out right.

"Yes." He said as he stood up and put his hands in his pockets. For some reason he didn't seem happy probably because I wasn't completely his to control but I loved the thought. After packing up my things we got into as he drove he stayed silent the entire time I finally broke it when I sighed.

"Why are you acting like that?" I frowned softly.

"Like what?" He said glancing over at me for a second then back over at the road.

"Like you actually cared about me when I was here?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I don't know Bella." He said sarcastically with a hint of anger. "Maybe I did but of course I'm the bad guy here for falling in love for the first time in my life right? I should just go die somewhere right?" He glared at the road now as he drove with a deep frown. "I always thought when I imprinted that my imprintee would look at me as something more than a monster." He was starting to shake a he had held onto the wheel tightly making the car start to swerve a bit which was starting to scare me.

"Paul just.. Just shut up please. Your being stupid." I said trying to stop him from going on. He had turned and glared at me. Then his shaking caused us to turn right into the lane in front of a large truck.

I hit my head against my window shattering the glass even more glass was coming from the side that Paul was on that was where the collision really started I had waited for everything to stop before unbuckling my self and leaning over to see if Paul was alright he was bleeding from his head he was unconscious too I had looked around us and ambulance's where coming someone had helped me out of the car they were checking me over to see if I was alright I felt fine but they said my head was bleeding they had gotten me in but they were struggling to get Paul's door open. "Oh god." I said panicking a bit. One of the men that was in the back with me had tried to get me to calm down and sit on the gurney so I decided to listen until we got to the hospital as doctors had looked over me I had questioned them.

"Where is he?" I frowned at one of the doctors as they had tried to see if I had any head injuries.

"Where is who darling?" The doctor had asked.

"Where is Paul? The man I was with." I said impatiently now I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he died. I already felt that this was all of my fault.

"You will be able to see him shortly." One of the nurses said and she was right they had let me go out into the hallway and walk towards his room but then someone grabbed my arm lightly hugging me. Charlie.

"You okay." He said sighing in relief.

"I know but I need to check on Paul dad." I said looking in the direction of his room.

"Is that the boy your so in love with..?" He sighed and I nodded. Paul didn't need the hatred now.

"Yes." I said simply before opening the door to his room and going in quietly. Paul was still unconscious but he looked better now I sighed sitting next to him and putting my hands over my face. "This is all my fault. I don't hate you Paul. Your not a monster." I said sadly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long i hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Never An Easy Way Out**

**Chapter 5 **

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in so long to write I am trying to make some time. **_

**Lets Start: **

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

It's been about a week since Paul came on and we haven't talk to each other since. I kind of felt bad about it. I didn't know what was going on in his head right now. I didn't know if he was upset with the situation.

I was in the kitchen making breakfast when the doorbell rang I walked over to the door and opened it a bit surprised to see Paul standing there he had the usual soft frown on his face.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home like resting?" I asked him confused but then frowned as he grabbed my wrist taking me outside.

"You lied to me." He frowned as he started walking over to his truck.

"What?" I said as I tried to get his hand off of my wrist. "What are you talking about?"

"First you say that you are going to try to make things work with me then you say that you love me and you never even bother to call or visit." He said as he made me get in.

"But I never said that I loved you Paul!" I frowned trying to open to door but he had squeezed his hand making my wrist hurt and I gave up dropping my free hand in my lap then he dropped the other one there too.

"You told your dad that you did. I could here you back at the hospital." He started up the car and I knew where he was taking me we were going back to the house my tears started to blur my vision.

"To cover up the exact thing your doing now remember! I was forced to lie by you!" I yelled at him pulling my knees to my chest.

"Why can't you just admit it Bella somewhere in there you love me. You missed." He had smirked softly over at me as we had pulled into the driveway.

I only laughed without humor. "I can't believe how stupid you are." Then I opened the door going to the front door to find that it was opened I ran upstairs to the room I was in before and looked it then looked around to see it was a bit more decorated than it was before.

After a while of thinking I had lied down on the bed and curled up until I heard a knock on the door I rolled my eyes softly and ignored it so he had done it again until I was annoyed by it.

"What do you want!" I frowned softly.

"I thought that maybe you would like to come out of your room for a little while." He sighed softly. I stood and opened the door looking at him confused.

"What is wrong with you?" I said looking up at him,

"What are you talking about?" he said looking at me with the same confused expression.

"Are you bipolar or something?"

"No, what would make you think that?"

"You argue with me and hurt me and you get so upset then you start to act nice and apologize." I shook my head softly trying to understand.

"Well no I'm not. Like I have said I am trying to help us." He sighed.

"You can't ruin things then try to cover it up." I frowned lightly.

"Will you please just come with me so we can try to get to know each other?" He looked at me and I sighed maybe he does want to get to know me.  
I nodded softly and let me lead him down the hall to a room which I guessed was his I didn't realize it was there I spent most of my time trying to avoid him anyway he had lied down on the bed and grinned up at me holding out his arms as if I was just supposed to hop onto him.

"I didn't know that this is what you meant by getting to know each other." I said staying at the door even though he had closed it.

"No I didn't mean that you can just sit beside me." He said sitting up leaning against the pillows. I walked around and sat down on the opposite end looking at him. "Well what are you dislikes?"

"Well for one being kidnapped." I said giving him a look.

"I'm not trying to argue with you again Bella." He said softly.

"I was being honest. I am pretty sure that any girl would hate it."

"I know that. But we weren't exactly getting off on the right foot when we met now were we?" He said giving me a look. I only nodded. "Well what kind of things do you like.. in a guy?" He raised an eyebrow slightly and so did it.

"Sweet guys." I nodded softly. "Nice personality." I laughed lightly to myself and shook my head. "I know it would be rude to say but kind of the opposite way that you act."

"People can change." He said simply looking at me.

"But can _you_ Paul?" I sighed softly and stood up. "I'm getting tired. I think that I am going to go to sleep now."

"Goodnight." He said covering himself up. I was surprised that he didn't try to get me to stay up and talk to him more. I went up to my room and lied in bed then looked under my pillow and saw the phone that I had recently bought but I wasn't going to use it now. I didn't want him to find out.

The next morning I woke up and heard voices downstairs I rubbed my eyes lightly and walked out of my room looking and seeing that Jacob was downstairs in the house I rubbed my eyes before running down the stairs and hugging him tightly not wanting to let go.

"Jacob! You here!" Tears had came to my eyes. I missed him so much. Maybe he could get me away. Maybe he knew. I knew that it wasn't only a dream because I felt him hugging me back followed by a growl from Paul I pulled back and looked at him with a smile.

"Bells, why are you crying?" He raised an eyebrow with a smile wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Because I can't believe that I am actually looking at you right now." I smiled up at him how would I get him away from Paul?

"I invited him to come to breakfast with us Bella." Paul said. I think it was less of him letting me know why he was hear but to make him notice that he was in the room too.

"You did?" She raised an eyebrow slightly looking at him he only nodded.

"But he is taking him motorcycle we are riding in the truck." He said I just nodded lightly and smiled over at Jacob again even though I was curious about why he would do this.

We went outside and I got into the truck with Paul sitting next to the passenger side door while he started the car up. "So what's really going on?" I asked looking in the mirror at Jacob behind us as we drove.

"I wanted to surprise you with something nice." He said glancing over at me. "I knew that you wouldn't take anything else from me."

"Why would you want to do anything for me?" I said shaking my head.

"Because Bella I want to see you happy for once even if it does hurt me that your happier to see him rather than me. You have never been happy with me." I felt a little bit bad as he said this because his voice sounded sad he sounded honest.

"Well maybe if things were different.." I sighed softly.

"You wouldn't forgive me. You wouldn't forget about this." He said staring at the road.

"Well of course I will still remember it. Things still have the chance to change." I said looking up at him.

"Well how would things change?"

"Well you could let me go back home. We could be friends." I said then chewed my lip.

"I don't want to be friends." He said glancing over at me again.

"Well it could start off like being friends." I suggested.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if its not as long as you hoped guys. :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Immortal Loves **

**Never An Easy Way Out **

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

I was surprised by the fact that Paul was honoring his agreement to be friends for the time being. I didn't plan on messing this up this time. I was going to respect him and see him as long as he wasn't acting like he used to. I don't allow him to take me to places where we are completely alone. I still don't have that much trust yet.

I picked up my phone when I heard it ring. "Hello?" I asked even though I knew who it was.

"Three rings this time. What were you doing?" Paul asked he sounded pretty serious but I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Most people don't answer the phone before the phone finishes it's first ring." I said laying down on my back in my bed.

"I do when you are calling me." He said truthfully. "Can I see you?" I looked at the time then thought for a moment.

"Where would we need to meet?" I asked.

"Why don't you come down to La Push?" He asked me I bit my lip lightly. Ever since I had been free to go home I hadn't gone back to La Push. Even when Jacob wanted to see me. He understood and came here for me but Paul didn't know that he would probably be upset if he knew that I let Jacob be alone with me even in my room and I didn't allow him to.

"What will we be doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"There is a bonfire tonight. If your here early then we can walk along the beach and talk for a while." I chewed on my lip lightly while he answered but stopped to answer.

"Okay." I agreed. "Just give me a little while to change then got there."

I hung up the phone and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. When I was around Paul I didn't feel the need to dress up. I slid my shoes on and brought a change of clothes for the cold weather that may come by night before getting into my truck and starting my drive to La Push. It didn't take long to get there and when I did Paul was already there to greet me.

"Hey." I said giving a light smile as I got out of the truck.

"Gosh I missed you, can I hug you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. This was really the first time I have seen him want to appropriately show affection.

"Um. Sure." I laughed lightly as he had hugged me and gave him a gently hug back.

"I'm excited for tonight." He explained.

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow as we started to walk.

"It is the first time I will be introducing you as my imprint." He said looking down at me. "Even if we are only being friends." He said the second part less happily.

"What do you guys do at bonfires anyways?" I asked curious.

"We wit around the fire and listen to stories of our tribe." He explained shoving his hands into his pockets. "Tonight should be fun for you. Jacob is going to be here." He said looking straight ahead now.

"You think the only reason I am going to have a good time is because of Jacob?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"When you look at him you smile and get so happy like.. Like he is _your_ imprint or something." He looked at the sand. "Sometimes it hurts to think of it that way. He is the one that makes your day and I stay up at night trying to figure out what that feels like or how I could make you that happy."

"Sometimes you do make me happy. I'm sure that you have made me smile before." I said looking up at him.

"It doesn't last." He said I guessed that he was referring to both parts of that.

"It takes time to build up what me and Jacob have. We have known each other for a lot longer amount of time." I said.

"But I imprinted on you." He said looking at me.

"Are you always going to use that?" I laughed lightly. "Just because you imprinted doesn't mean you should just run off and get married without a thought does it?" I said with a small smile.

"Well it couldn't be bad if we are meant for each other." He said smiling softly.

"Well then why isn't everyone else married?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know why." He said grinning at me. "We aren't everyone else."

"They chose to fall in love first." I answered for him. "I would rather do that." I said honestly.

"Well then you better start planning the wedding now because as soon as those three words come out of your mouth I am proposing." He said with the same grin. I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not it was hard to tell when he was or wasn't with things like this so I only laughed.

As we had kept walking we found that we didn't know what to talk about anymore. So I had thought. "What is your family like?" I said out loud looking up at him.

"It's only me and my father." He said simply.

"What happened to your mother?" I asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"She ran out on my father. Not even thinking twice about everything she was leaving behind. No that I think of it as a man she must have been a bitch from what I have heard." He said with no emotion in his tone.

"How can you say that about your own mother? She gave birth to you. She could have easily gotten an abortion if she didn't care.." I said stopping and looking up at him in disbelief.

"I don't think leaving your newborn child with a man who didn't know what he was doing makes you a much better person." He said stopping to and looking at me frowning lightly.

"So that's why you did that all to me." I said not looking at him anymore.

"You say that like I beat you or something. I gave you a home. Offered you food, love. I gave you a place to sleep by yourself." He said getting upset now.

"You also took away what made me feel comfortable. My whole life has changed since then!" I was starting to yell.

"My life has too since I imprinted but you know what I made the best of it and things are better now." He said shaking a little bit.

I didn't feel like fighting with him. That wasn't why I had said that I didn't think that it would make him so upset. I realized that it actually hurt him. I pulled him into my arms hugging him and sighed and he stopped his shaking to wrap his arms around me. "Your just afraid." I thought out loud. "You don't want me running out on you like your mother did to you and your father," I said softly. It seemed like a while that I had his warm body in my arms I was starting to get a little hot so I had let go. "Are you alright?" I asked biting my lip.

"I don't think that I want to talk about this much anymore." He answered before starting to walk again. I walked beside him quietly. "What about your family?" He asked me looking ahead like nothing had happened just a few moments ago.

"My parent's are divorced. My mother left my father, she took me with her." I added biting my lip I didn't mean to say that now it seemed like I was comparing us. "I lived with her for a while visiting my father for the summer's then I finally decided to live with him when my mom got re-married."

"I don't want a messed up family Bella." Was this meant to be a command? "I want a near perfect family." He finished quietly.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry that this one took a little long but I am getting better with writing my stories. I hope that you liked this chapter.**


End file.
